The Games We Play
by Amunat
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is the Captain with the infamous icy and mature exterior. One day it threatens to melt as Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto decides to pull the dirtiest of pranks on him. Toshiro quickly discovers that his well protected innocence is about to become a thing of the past! Hitsugaya/Ichimaru/Matsumoto pairing. One shot.


**Warning: **Contains pretty explicit content between three consenting Bleach characters both male and female. All are depicted as being of legal age. Contains yaoi/BL scenes, if not your thing, read no further.

**Rating: **M

This is my first attempt at a lemon, needless to say it was a challenge, but it was alot of fun to write. All there is left to say is that I do not own any of the characters, I'm only borrowing them for my dirty fantasy. Enjoy!

**The Games We Play**

There were two people in all of Seireitei who Toshiro Hitsugaya secretly had a crush on. He never spoke of it; it was not like him to speak of trivial matters like this with anyone, not even his best childhood friend Momo Hinamori. He constantly kept his cold exterior solid and visible for all to see. No one was to know how he really felt - like a teen with churning bolts in his stomach every time he saw those two.

The worst part was that Matsumoto, his own lieutenant was so close to him all the time. Toshiro was a master of hiding a blush whenever her bombshell of a chest brushed against him or when she carelessly crushed it against him when she hugged him without his consent. On the inside he felt like fainting. He knew that most of the other Shinigami males envied him Matsumoto with glaring eyes. Toshiro suspected that they thought of him as being into the same sex because of his indifference towards her when she approached him. His stomach curled when he realized they were right to some extent. The two people he was so desperately into were a man and a woman.

Matsumoto, everything about her was so enticing. The way she spoke, the way she curled her fingers around her long beautiful hair, the way her hips moved, even her beauty spot on the right side of her mouth made Toshiro drool in his thoughts.

In his about 130 year long life in Seireitei it was only up until recently that the buds of Toshiro's sexual desires had bloomed. Not once did he find any interest in others sexually up until this point. It annoyed the hell out of him. His life had been perfectly fine and his new found thoughts greatly distracted him from his work and his daily nap on the couch in his office.

Toshiro was pondering all this as he sat on top of the roof of one of the Tenth Division Barracks buildings close to his office. This spot was his favorite to sit and eat his lunch. He gratefully ate the giant rice ball he got from the kitchen quarters. His turquoise eyes were heavily fixed on his food as he sunk his teeth into it. The sun was baking hot on the orange tiles on the roof and the warm rays played along Toshiro's brilliant white silvery hair. The gentle wind made his haori flutter around his body. A tiny trickle of sweat ran down the side of his forehead. His white shitagi was starting to stick annoyingly to his small frame. Toshiro cautiously removed Hyorinmaru from his back and placed it beside himself before returning his attention to the food.

Toshiro had a clear view of the square garden down in front of him. People were passing by beneath him and he watched them with interest as they were discussing matters together, some walking alone, Toshiro only hoped that all of them did their job as they were supposed to, while he was enjoying his well deserved lunch break. They better be…

As he finished with his lunch Toshiro stretched his arms in a yawn and rested his back against the burning roof tiles. Five more minutes resting wouldn't hurt anyone; heavens forbid that anyone discovered him thinking this and find him resting in the smile of the sun.

As Toshiro's hands were behind the back of his head and he gazed up into the blue sky a voice from the garden caught his attention.

"Captain… Ichimaru, what are you, doing here?" The words were just detectable and trembling but as soon as Toshiro heard the name of his secret male crush he bolted upright and looked down.

One of his subordinates, a dark haired female Shinigami greeted the notorious captain with awe. Gin Ichimaru towered over the female and his usual wicked self satisfied smile was pasted on his face.

Toshiro strained his ears in order to hear what Ichimaru was replying, but the volume of Gin's voice was too low for him to hear. Toshiro watched the female freeze as words slithered out of Gin's mouth. The words were probably slippery as hell and Toshiro knew all too well the power Gin had with them. Gin flicked his hand as he passed the female and went in the direction of the office quarters. The female left the garden looking strangely alarmed.

Toshiro sat frozen on the roof. What was Ichimaru doing here of all places? As far as Toshiro could remember Gin had never come here before to the Tenth Division Barracks.

He suddenly remembered that Gin had a lot of history with Matsumoto and there was a possibility that he came to visit her… There definitely was…

Toshiro's second crush had come as a shock. He never expected himself to be attracted to a male. And then him of all people… The one guy everyone feared and loathed at the same time. One day after a Captains meeting Toshiro had walked into Gin by accident. Toshiro deeply apologized, all Gin did was to lay his slender hand on Toshiro's head, rake it through his hair and say in that snake like voice "why so serious Toshiro? You're too cute to be having that frown on your face…" Gin's smile had been wide and enticing. A battle erupted inside Toshiro's head, as much as he wanted to punch Gin in the face for not addressing him as Captain he also found himself having a hard time with refraining from blushing as Gin touched his hair and he felt the weight of his hand rest on his scalp.

Since that day Toshiro remembered the comforting feeling of having Gin's hand in his hair and every time they crossed paths Toshiro caught himself conjuring dirty images of them together inside his head.

Right now he pondered what purpose Gin had here in The Tenth Division. Curiosity quickly got the better of Toshiro; he grabbed Hyorinmaru and jumped down from his lunch spot with the decision to follow Gin.

It wasn't long before Toshiro spotted him. He was walking casually down the office halls with his zanpakuto at his side. Toshiro noticed how people passing him stared at him with awe and fear in their eyes. He didn't blame them; Gin was a fearless and formidable creature.

It took only minutes before Toshiro saw Gin reaching his destination. It was just as he suspected. Gin's hand reached out to the door handle of his and Matsumoto's office. The office was located in the more isolated part of the Tenth Division Barracks, so the amount of people passing this hallway was scarce. Gin vanished inside. Toshiro hoped Gin hadn't noticed him following him around; it might have been too conspicuous.

Toshiro stepped closer to the door, listening intently for any sound. He heard mumbling voices on the other side. So Matsumoto was definitely in there and she was still in there after he had given her a specific assignment to do outside of the office. Typical… The two people he had a crush on were in there – together. What where they talking about or even doing? Toshiro's mind raced. His curiosity was killing him. He ended voting for the only way he could find out and opened the door in full speed, scared of what he would see.

Gin and Matsumoto were standing quite close together, he had obviously just interrupted their conversation, for some reason it did look like he had interrupted something more. Maybe it was Gin's eyes who gave them away and Matsumoto blushing as Toshiro entered the room. Toshiro kept a firm hold on the door, his knuckles turned white and the birth of jealousy introduced itself within his chest.

"Well lookie here." Gin's sly smile was on immediately. "Come in and close the door will ya? I wondered when you would show yourself; maybe I made it too easy for you to follow me… Toshiro."

Toshiro froze at the mentioning of his first name. Who the hell did Gin think he was? And then Gin had obviously made Toshiro follow him, but for what reason? Toshiro decided to let it slide and act like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah please come in Captain." Matsumoto had a strange look on her face, like Toshiro had just caught them doing something really wrong.

"Are you two serious? As if I need permission to enter my own office…" Toshiro slammed the door shut behind him. "And what on earth are you two doing together in here?" The last sentence came out a lot harder than Toshiro originally intended.

Gin was definitely not left behind a wheel. "Aww, someone jealous?" Gin tilted his head to the side in a curious but still mocking gesture.

"I'm really not in the mood for your head games Ichimaru."

"Oh, I hit a nail didn't I?"

"Ichimaru… give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out of here right now."

Matsumoto looked worryingly at her superior. "Captain, we were just talking, what's up with you, you look furious."

"It's nothing… really."

"To be honest Toshiro, even if you wanted to you wouldn't be able to put one finger on me, besides, look what amazing company we are in, I thought we could have some fun, Rangiku and I were just talking about you as you came in."

Toshiro cocked his eyebrow in an annoyed gesture. "What the hell do you mean by that? Don't piss me off more than you already have Ichimaru." In protest Toshiro walked over to his desk and began shifting through papers while keeping one hawk-eye on the two older Shinigami in front of him. Hyroinmaru was still in his hand, he silently placed him on the desk, with the thought of picking him up again if Gin pissed him off even further. It was rather unusual seeing the Captain without his zanpakuto on his back.

Gin chuckled faintly while standing close to Matsumoto at the couch. "What I mean Toshiro, is this…" Gin suddenly grabbed Matsumoto's wrist and placed his other hand behind her back, pulling her into a kiss. The look of surprise was clear on Matsumoto's face. Toshiro's jaw dropped. The strange part was that Matsumoto seemed to thoroughly enjoy it; she didn't put up any kind of fight. Toshiro couldn't bring himself to face that seeing his two crushes together was utterly arousing in that moment.

The ability of speech almost completely left the smaller Captain. He was only able to form few incoherent words. "Wha… stop that… what… are you…?"

Gin and Matsumoto's lips parted and a trail of saliva was showing in the growing distance between Gin's teasing tongue and the lips of the irresistible female. Toshiro saw it as in slow motion and his stomach did a complete somersault.

Moments after the arousal inside Toshiro's body was forgotten and he woke as from a slumber, he walked with amazing speed over to Gin and Matsumoto, grabbed the collar of Gin's haori with his famous forehead vein pumping dangerously. "What the hell Ichimaru?! If you want to come around here and kiss my subordinates then for heaven's sake do it in private!"

A look of fake hurt shifted across Gin's face. "Aww, but this was all for you Toshiro. Come on, you know you liked it."

"What?! You will address me as Captain Hitsugaya and what do you mean by all for me? Are you insane Ichimaru?"

"Well… I won't deny insanity may be one of my better personality features, but yes that was all for you oh Cute One. You saw how much Rangiku loved it didn't you Toshiro. You see, we discussed the matter of your infatuation of us together and I came up with the perfect solution for the problem if I do say so myself."

Disbelief plastered itself on Toshiro's face and he slowly let go of Gin's haori. His voice was trembling. "You… You? How…? That's…"

"Captain…" Rangiku's voice was soft and intoxicating while she took a gentle hold of Toshiro's shoulders. "We've known for a while now, even though you tried to hide it, it was quite obvious."

"No… no way… you're messing with me, it's a lie… I was never infatuated with any of you…" Toshiro was blushing in spite of his effort to keep on some kind of poker face.

Gin smiled alluringly. "How cute, he's in denial already."

"I'm not in denial! Get back to work already; I have loads to do before nightfall." Toshiro pulled away from Matsumoto's grasp and was turning around to go back to his desk as Matsumoto grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face her. Shock was written all over Toshiro's face as she bent down and kissed him sweetly on his forehead, but then she moved her face down to kiss Toshiro on the mouth.

For a moment Toshiro forgot to breathe properly as Matsumoto's sweet scent and sweet tasting lips touched his own. He fell right into oblivion and his nether regions flared dangerously. It lasted only a few moments, the kiss was sweet and innocent, but Toshiro's eyes opened wide in surprise. He became very aware that Gin was observing them with great interest. Toshiro pulled away from her and gave both of them confusing looks. Something was off about all of this.

"Tell me what you're trying to pull on me, because I want no part in this game of yours…" Toshiro felt utterly fooled, as good as the short kiss had been they were yanking his chain he was sure of it.

Gin moved closer to Toshiro, which alarmed him greatly, he hadn't been this close since the day he raked a hand through his hair.

"I can see from the look on your face that you think we're messing with you, that's true, in a way, we both want to have a lot of fun with you and mess you up real nice."

Toshiro's eyes went wide. "Wha… What do you mean?" His heart started racing like one of a galloping horse.

"He's really cute when he's confused, ne? Rangiku?"

Matsumoto smiled very mischievously. "He is… Captain, don't worry, we'll take good care of you." Toshiro stumbled backwards towards his desk. "Stop… messing with me I don't like it…"

"Oh you know you do, you're blushing so hard right now." Gin looked as if he couldn't help himself any longer though he enjoyed teasing the young Captain. He moved towards Hitsugaya like a ghost, grabbed a hold on him and threw him hard on the floor.

"Ichimaru?!" Toshiro's desperate eyes turned towards Matsumoto while on the floor, but she was just standing there smiling like everything was fine and dandy.

"Don't worry about her, for now it's just you and me…" Gin had suddenly appeared on top of Toshiro, his face rested really close to Toshiro's. Toshiro's heart was still racing, with no idea of what was coming to him. Without permission Gin grabbed a hold in Toshiro's hair and started licking the base of his neck with the tip of his tongue.

Toshiro froze at the intimate contact. His mind was racing to figure out how he should respond to Gin's touch. A part of him wanted to kick him off, but another wanted desperately to be touched even more. A slight moan escaped Toshiro's mouth as Gin's tongue went close to his ear. Gin's hand went to work at loosening Toshiro's hakama.

"Ichi… maru… no what are you doing? Don't…"

Gin whispered in Toshiro's ear. "No worries Toshiro, if you liked this then you'll love what's coming next…"

Panic raced through the young adults brain. Toshiro began to fight the weight of Gin on his small body. His arms pushed up against Gin's chest, trying to get him off. He started kicking violently with his legs, but to no avail, Gin continued to have him pinned down on the floor, while now starting to pull down the shoulders of his shitagi and kosode. Gin was eagerly licking the outline of Toshiro's collarbone, while Toshiro was completely weirded out by the foreign behavior of the two Shinigami.

Matsumoto suddenly appeared out of nowhere, kneeling down on the floor in order for each of her legs to be on the side of Toshiro's head. She grabbed his flailing arms and pinned them down above his head while whispering seductively "relax Captain, we just want you to enjoy it, it's about time you get to feel what this is like." She winked at him like she would do when she tried to get out of the hidden-sake-in-his-office situations or when she tried to cheer him up.

Toshiro's body was on fire. What the hell was going on? He felt utterly helpless, like a child. And he hated feeling and being treated as such above all, but why was a part of him wanting this too? It scared him. He had had dreams of this, imagined it a lot of times in his head, but all the same, it felt wrong like this.

"How… can you perverts think… that I want this when you are forcing me?"

Gin's face returned to rest just above Toshiro's. "Oh we know Toshiro, that it's wrong, but we simply can't help ourselves, you are too delicious a treat to go unnoticed. You know deep down you want this, ne?"

"I… just let go of me already…"

"We can't do that Captain, not until you see how bad we want you." Matsumoto was looking down upon Toshiro with tender eyes. Her huge chest was almost obscuring Toshiro's view of her face.

"But I… I don't want to be forced… not like this. I will never be able to look at myself again…" Toshiro didn't want to realize how aroused he was by having his two crushes so close to him. He couldn't help that his nether regions had responded equally.

Gin smiled broadly. "We understand Toshiro, I promise we won't force you into anything, just bear with me a little longer…"

With those words Gin pulled Toshiro's hakama down to expose his erection.

"My, someone's turned on all right." Gin's snake like voice was like a sing song in Toshiro's ears. It pissed him off how Gin could be so damn casual sounding at a time like this.

"Don't look at it damn it! I thought you were letting go off me." Toshiro looked away in embarrassment with flaming red cheeks. He couldn't recall anyone ever laying eyes on his private parts like this.

Gin didn't respond. Instead, he moved from Toshiro's face down to his chest, licking and nipping his sensitive parts, passing his navel and down to the beginning of the groin until he arrived at his destination. Toshiro held his breath at the sight and he dug his nails into his palms of the thought of what was coming next. Gin eagerly began licking the base of Toshiro's cock all the way to the tip, all while Toshiro's mind exploded in fireworks. Toshiro's back arched in a wave of pleasure and he buried his face against one of Matsumoto's calves.

"Oh God…" Toshiro whispered. Matsumoto let go of one of Toshiro's wrists to rake her hand through his brilliant silver hair. She was stroking it very gently and then pressing the tips of her fingers against his scalp. Toshiro moaned by the touch of her hand and the feeling of Gin's tongue on him. It felt incredibly good. Gin positioned his mouth around Toshiro's cock. Matsumoto let go of Toshiro's other wrist, leaving his arms completely free. The thought of resisting only lasted a moment before Toshiro succumbed to the pleasure and his sexual arousal. It was hard to believe that his two crushes were on him like this, doing the unspeakable, together.

Gin's tongue kept playing and swirling around his arousal while he was blowing him. Toshiro's hands dug into the sides of Matsumoto's legs. Toshiro felt like touching her more, but given his current position he couldn't, he was writhing and squirming too much under their touch. His face was contorted in great pleasure and deep moans.

Gin's hand suddenly went to caress Toshiro's inner thigh. Long, slender fingers brushed against his skin, up to his knee they went and down his shin, arriving to gently grab his ankle. Toshiro opened his eyes wide at Gin's touch. There was something very loving about it, something so very heartfelt, he couldn't place it. Gin finally stopped his wild efforts in letting Toshiro's body and mind on fire; he lifted his head while lightly and gently biting down on Toshiro's thigh. Toshiro turned his face upward again, his chest rapidly heaving up and down. Gin rose from the floor while reaching a hand out to Matsumoto, he peeked down on the thunderstruck Toshiro.

"I'm happy you liked it Toshiro, see I knew you would. Now, you are free to do what you want."

Matsumoto rose as well, but not before planting a soft kiss on Toshiro's forehead. She grabbed Gin's hand and they disappeared out of sight. Toshiro breathed rapidly as he turned his head to see where they were going. What he saw made his heart skip. They were standing at his desk; Gin was pulling down the shoulder pieces of Matsumoto's clothing, planting kisses on her shoulder and collarbone as he went. Matsumoto's head fell back in enjoyment. Toshiro's arousal only got harder by the enticing sight. He could easily sense how wet he was from the meeting of Gin's mouth on him and his own pre-cum.

Toshiro sat up with difficulty from his time on the hard floor and pulled his hakama towards him, covering up his groin. His bare chest and naked shoulders were pale in the light of the room. His shitagi and kosode hung on his underarms. As he didn't want to be completely naked, he didn't bother to remove them completely.

Gin and Matsumoto were kissing now; Gin's haori and other upper garments were gone along with his zanpakuto, exposing his lean back. Toshiro had no idea what to do, other than watch. Gin had said he could do whatever he wanted to, but something rooted him to the spot. He watched the two Shinigami intently. He felt something stir inside of him, was it lust and desire? He couldn't keep his eyes off of them. He was utterly trapped. Toshiro knew right away that this had been their intention all along, to get him in the mood and then leave him helplessly to watch. He cursed at them on the inside, as he stayed truly helpless. He refrained from the sudden urge to let his own hands near his arousal. He wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. Toshiro was kneeling on the floor, his legs parted, tiny buds of sweat appeared on the back of his neck, his arms still covering his groin with his hakama. He knew he should be feeling used and violated, but what settled on the inside of his brain were lust and more lust, towards the other two beings in the same room.

He watched as Gin's hand went to rest on Matsumoto's chest. He grabbed the edge of her kosode at the chest line and exposed her heaving boobs in one swift motion. Toshiro covered his mouth at the sight and his eyes opened wide. Matsumoto moaned at Gin's touch. Gin lifted Matsumoto up upon the desk to sit as her kosode and her long pink scarf fell off of her completely, leaving her almost naked except for her pair of panties. Toshiro's eyes hungrily took in everything that was her amazing body. She was the very epitome of womanhood. Her long dark blonde hair curled beautifully on her shoulders, her tender blue eyes beckoned to let her body be touched more, her face was flushed, her huge breasts with the golden necklace in-between heaved along with her excitement, her waist and hips were a treat for the eyes and her long slender legs made Toshiro gasp. Everything about her was amazing.

Gin leaned in over Matsumoto and licked her neck with only the tip of his tongue, while clearly sniffing in her scent. Great envy birthed itself inside Toshiro's chest. He wanted her too… And he wanted Gin… Toshiro ached on the inside.

Matsumoto leaned into Gin's embrace; she had begun loosening his hakama with her eager hands. Toshiro heard them both moan, as Gin's hakama finally fell to the ground. Toshiro knew what was coming next, but he wasn't sure if he should look away or not. He desperately wanted to keep his gaze glued on the couple in front of him, but he decided to look away in the light of his own embarrassment of what he was witnessing.

In that moment he heard Gin's voice, speaking to him in his bewilderment. "Don't be shy Toshiro; you should enjoy the sight while you can. After all, we're not done with you…" Gin's face was turned towards the young adult on the floor, the sadistic smile evident on the sly fox face of his, before returning his focus on Matsumoto and her very inviting bosom.

Toshiro's stomach did a somersault. The ability of speech left his throat. Had Gin just said "not done with you?" Or had he gone momentarily deaf?

Toshiro returned his gaze to the two Shinigami in front of him. He watched as Gin grabbed Matsumoto's hip in one swift motion with one of his hands while pulling aside her panties with the other. The sight made Toshiro want to faint and before he knew it he was crawling a few spaces on the floor to get a better view, while his heart was pounding. He caught a glimpse of Gin's hard cock as he penetrated Matsumoto's wet opening. Matsumoto threw her arms around Gin's neck while moaning loudly with pleasure as he entered.

Toshiro's mouth went dry at the image before him. His own arousal only threatened to throb harder. He bit down on his lip while using all his energy to restrain from touching himself. His legs felt like heavy locks under him. He couldn't move… or wouldn't? The scenery in front of him was almost too much to bear. Toshiro's front teeth kept clenching on to his bottom lip. Gin's thrusts were slow, but picking up speed. Matsumoto's whimpers and silent cries reached Toshiro and sent intoxicating tremors down his spine. She reached out for Gin's hand on her hip, forcing it up to her mouth and slipped one of his fingers inside. Gin's head fell back while Matsumoto gently sucked on his finger. Gin's finger was covered in her sweet saliva as she retracted it from her mouth. It was torture as much as it was sexy ecstasy to see them together like this.

Gin grabbed Matsumoto's hair and pulled her head back while the tip of his tongue went off to explore on one of her boobs, trailing along it to her nipple then nibbling it teasingly. Matsumoto's moans were a never ending symphony. Gin seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself in their sexual escapade.

Toshiro sat still as a stone, silently observing them with his huge and shocked turquoise eyes, happy that his lower regions were out of sight, until they finally broke off. They were both panting; Matsumoto's face was flushed, while Gin seemed unchanged, except for his nakedness and the almost satisfied look on his face. Gin turned around and hungrily licked his lips. Seeing Gin full frontal made Toshiro wake up from his transfixed daze, he fell back from his knees to his bottom, with his Shinigami upper garments still hanging loosely on his arms. Gin chuckled at the sight.

"Seems like you enjoyed this far more than anticipated, Cute One, didn't you?"

Toshiro stammered, trying to puff up his chest "I… I know what you're doing, and it isn't working."

"If it didn't work… why are you covering up your crotch with such tenacity, Toshiro?"

"Shut up!" Toshiro's hands balled into fists. Why did Gin love to taunt him so much?

"Aww, I do like the idea of you telling me what to do Toshiro, but for now it's going to be the other way around, we're gonna teach the little snowy bird all he needs to know, ne, Rangiku?"

"Enough with the teasing, Gin…" Matsumoto appeared next to Gin and walked over towards Toshiro. Toshiro scooted backwards. If it wasn't enough with a nude man here came a naked Matsumoto walking towards him like it was a walk outside in the midday sun.

Toshiro's words barely made it out of his mouth "don't you think? Teasing is an understatement?" Thinking that comment would make Matsumoto stop was wrong. "Mat… Matsumoto, don't come closer!" Toshiro was horrified by the thought of having her so close, he had never been touched by a woman before now, let alone seen one naked before.

"It's okay Captain…" She smiled warmly at him. She kneeled down in front of him. Toshiro couldn't take his eyes off her chest. He forced himself to look up into her eyes.

"What are you-?" Before Toshiro finished his sentence she pushed at his shoulders, making him put all weight on his arms behind his back, resting his palms on the floor. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him close. It was as in slow-motion that their lips met. A fire erupted inside Toshiro's body. Those amazing sweet tasting lips… This was way different than the first innocent kiss. Toshiro's arousal was still hidden under his hakama, but it only felt like it was getting harder as Matsumoto's tongue slipped inside Toshiro's mouth. Toshiro was being swept away and fast. He let his own tongue meet hers and one of his arms lifted from the floor to be entangled in her hair. Soon his hand rested on her neck.

The feeling of her skin under his fingers…

They drifted apart, their tongues sticking naughtily out of their mouths with a thick trail of saliva lengthening between them. A whimper escaped Toshiro.

Matsumoto regained her breath. "I've been in love with you for a long time Captain… I want you to love me back with all you've got."

"Matsumoto…" Toshiro didn't know how to respond. All he knew of was to act upon his equal feelings towards her. Suddenly he didn't care if Gin was watching; he just wanted to be with her.

Matsumoto moved closer to him, grabbing a tuft of his silvery hair. She took a hold on Toshiro's hakama between his legs and forced them away from him. Toshiro just watched her and decided to let it happen.

He whimpered deeply as Matsumoto moved on top of him and began to grind her body against him. Her hips moved incredibly, making Toshiro want more. He couldn't help himself and pulled her down into another sweet tasting kiss, with his fingers in her hair. She happily leaned into him. While they kissed, Matsumoto's hand suddenly went down to Toshiro's pulsing cock and slowly forced it inside of her. Toshiro blushed fiercely and his breathing started to get out of hand as the feeling of being inside Matsumoto's wet pussy embraced him.

"Oh God… Matsumoto…" Toshiro's eyes turned glazy as he felt his cock rub up and down against her inner walls.

Out of nowhere an image popped into Toshiro's head of them being discovered by his subordinates. "Matsumoto… we should stop, what if someone finds us?" Somewhere inside him the thrill of possible discovery only added to the ecstasy, but his good reputation would be forever ruined if it actually happened. "Matsu… moto… you have to stop…" Toshiro whimpered again by the unbearable pleasure.

"I won't stop Captain, it feels too good." Matsumoto's flushed face was beautiful. Toshiro had forgotten about Gin in his dream state, but as Gin casually sat down beside them Toshiro's heart felt like stopping. He had his black kosode casually around him, with nothing else on.

"Don't worry little Toshiro, I made sure no one would disturb us. I can't stress how much I am enjoying seeing you two together; it makes me tingle in all the right places if ya know what I mean…" Gin smiled sadistically and licked his lips. Toshiro's spine tingled as well by hearing Gin's words. "Dear lovebirds please don't mind me and continue." Gin chuckled faintly.

Something inside Toshiro found it utterly arousing that Gin was watching them. Gin had to be getting just as horny by watching them as Toshiro was before by seeing them together.

Toshiro's attention returned fully to the lustful female on top of him. She moaned. "Captain…" Toshiro's tongue met one of her nipples and he only just brushed it lightly, before biting gently down on it.

A sudden urge to do more to Matsumoto appeared like a lightning bolt inside his chest. Toshiro pushed her off of him lightly and went into attack mode on her instead. He pushed down Matsumoto on the floor. Matsumoto obliged without question and spread her legs wide for Toshiro. It was the hottest invitation he had ever gotten. Now it was Toshiro's turn to fully dominate her. His shyness forgotten and with his new confidence growing he entered her more than willingly. They simultaneously moaned and whimpered while Toshiro began thrusting inside of her. Their juices were flowing wildly and beads of sweat appeared on their writhing bodies. Toshiro's hair was getting damp. He kissed Matsumoto fiercely. He then pulled up her lower body towards him so that he was positioned on his knees. His chest was heaving rapidly up and down. He looked down at Matsumoto's body from a new enticing angle.

Out of nowhere Gin appeared behind Toshiro, taking a firm hold around the front of his throat with one hand and the other gripping his jaw line. Toshiro was too electrified to care about the odd intrusion from behind; it just made his brain go even more haywire. Gin's face floated just by his ear.

"Don't mind me Toshiro, I couldn't help myself any longer, I had to touch, so bad of me…"

Toshiro knew all too well which kind of sly smile that was on Gin's face right now. Having Gin's hands on him made his heart flutter.

"Ichimaru…" Toshiro slowly regained his composure and returned to wanting to do dirty things to the subordinate under him.

"Captain…" Matsumoto's face beckoned Toshiro to go even faster. And so he did.

It felt unbelievably good to be inside of Matsumoto while having Gin's hands on him from behind. Toshiro felt Gin's hardened cock throbbing on his backside and he felt his hot breath on his sensitive skin.

"That's right Toshiro… It makes me go wild watching you fuck Rangiku like this…" Gin's tongue slithered on to the back of Toshiro's neck, making Toshiro shiver with pleasure. The light pressure on his throat and jaw, the feeling of Matsumoto, her continuing whimpers and moans made Toshiro's head fall back in euphoria. Toshiro realized he wasn't able to take much more. His newly discarded virginity echoed inside of him and he was amazed his stamina had carried him this far. Toshiro shook with pleasure and exhaustion as he finally came inside of Matsumoto.

Oh God the feeling… the tremors and the mind-blowing spikes of satisfaction.

He tried to repress his loud moans while biting down on his bottom lip as he came. He slowly stopped while slipping out of Gin's grasp and he felt his knees go weak under him. He went head first down onto Matsumoto, with only his arms stopping him from crashing into her. His chest heaved with great speed, panting. Matsumoto pulled Toshiro down into her embrace, his face met her still heaving chest.

"Matsumoto…" he whispered. "I…" After a few seconds he found nothing to say, so he just buried his face again between her breasts, feeling the cold metal of her necklace brush against his cheek.

"It's okay Captain… You don't have to say anything…" The loving tenderness in her voice made Toshiro want to make love to her all over again, but his exhaustion was determined to keep him down, in more than one way. Toshiro did something he had never done before. He moved up from his relaxed position, put his arms around Matsumoto and hugged her tight. Toshiro didn't see her eyes go wide with surprise.

"Captain…" Matsumoto smiled and hugged him back, trailing a hand through his damp hair.

Gin's voice behind them dragged them forcefully out of their warm moment. "Lovebirds, how it warms my heart to see you in such bliss, but haven't you forgotten something?"

Toshiro's eyes burst open as he felt Gin's long slender fingers around one of his ankles, suddenly dragging him out of his haven, away from Matsumoto's welcoming arms. Gin's strength took Toshiro by surprise.

"Hey! Ichimaru?! What do you think you are doing?"

Gin took a firm hold on Toshiro's shoulder and turned him around on his back, facing him. "What am I doing? Claiming my prize that's all. I never got to taste those lips of yours…"

Gin's wicked smile made Toshiro feel uneasy, it was like a taunting, handsome and horrifying mask all at once. He wasn't called The Fox for nothing… Toshiro felt enchanted by his whole being. He was the most sadistic asshole existing in all of Seireitei… even so… his external barrier of endless mocking, lies, secrets and taunts was an enigma to everyone, but every barrier has its weakness; Toshiro knew that all too well.

Toshiro decided in that moment, that he wasn't going to let Ichimaru get to him. Toshiro slowly raised his arm to catch the collar of Gin's black kosode, he pulled him down towards him. Gin was not one to let anyone know if he was taken off guard, but as his and Toshiro's lips met, Gin opened his crimson eyes. The tips of their tongues met soon after. Toshiro closed his eyes in the touch of paradise. Gin's hand went through Toshiro's hair once again, Toshiro was urged to do the same and his hand flew up into Gin's smooth silvery-purple strands. Gin grabbed Toshiro's thigh and pulled his lower body close to him. Toshiro knew what Gin really wanted, dreading it; he decided to let it happen on its own accord. Thinking of Matsumoto, Toshiro thought he would give her hell if she ever decided to tease him about what was about to happen.

Toshiro suddenly felt another hand in his hair, Matsumoto's… He sighed and breathed deeply at the comforting touch. Gin's still hard arousal was out of sight, but Toshiro felt it starting to intrude on his opening. Gin entered him a little at a time, planting a few kisses on his body as he went. Toshiro never thought that Gin would be this careful with him, but as pain started to erupt inside of him he couldn't help but whimper.

"Ichi… maru… it hurts…" Toshiro bit down on one of his own fingers, almost wanting to scream. The alien sensation of having Gin inside of him was unbearable.

Gin's hand went up to caress the side of Toshiro's face. His cool and amorous touch was comforting. "You'll get used to it soon Toshiro, I promise… just remember to breathe…" Gin's words were nothing but a whisper. Toshiro's spine arched as the new sensation actually started to feel good. The pain had slowly subsided, leaving only pleasure. Toshiro moaned. Gin kissed him again eagerly and then gently bit down on Toshiro's bottom lip. In spite of his exhaustion, that action paired with having Gin on the inside made Toshiro's mind go insane and he felt himself harden once again. Toshiro's small chest heaved rapidly up and down. He continuously whimpered and moaned as Gin slowly increased his pace. Toshiro was showered with a never ending cascade of kisses and naughty licks of Gin's tongue.

The minutes passed as the two males writhed together on the hard floor. Towards the end Toshiro witnessed Gin shiver with satisfaction as he came inside of him. Gin's chest heaved equally as much from the sexual workout. Gin backed off of Toshiro and crashed down beside him on the floor. They lay there for a while, with Matsumoto on the sideline, still having her hair planted firmly in Toshiro's white silver locks. As their breathing calmed down Gin turned towards Toshiro with his open crimson eyes, he kissed him softly on the mouth; Toshiro was too confounded by the realization of the situation to fully return the gesture. He could regret it later he thought.

"You were even more amazing than I expected Toshiro… I'm sure your first time will be quite memorable for ya, ne?"

Speechless, Toshiro turned his head in Gin's direction, with no knowledge of how to respond. He watched as Gin picked himself off the floor and started dressing himself; Matsumoto planted a sweet kiss on Toshiro's forehead and lifted herself up too. It took a while before reality struck Toshiro and his cheeks turned burning red. He shot up as fast as a bullet from a gun and hurriedly started dressing himself. Gin chuckled at Toshiro's behavior as he went to pick up his zanpakuto from Toshiro's desk. Toshiro spun around on the spot, as he was nearly done with re-fastening his hakama.

"Ichimaru… if you as much as mention this to anyone I swear I'll…"

"You'll what, Little One?" Matsumoto's hand went up to her mouth, stifling a giggle. Gin's worst game face was back on and Toshiro thought he'd never seen Ichimaru looking so happy and satisfied with himself.

"I tell you, I'm going to tear that smirk right off your face you hear me?! And Matsumoto! Stop giggling over there!" As Toshiro's vein started to pump dangerously he hurried over to his desk to re-attach Hyorinmaru to his back with his usual green sash. Gin silently turned towards the door.

"See you around Toshiro… I thoroughly enjoyed watching you squirm. Until next time…" Gin shortly waved his hand as he turned around to disappear with his sly fox smile even bigger than usual. Toshiro froze at Gin's words and clenched his fists.

"Until next time, who does he think he is..?" Toshiro turned around with his temper rising to face Matsumoto, although always under icy control, this was making him lose his composure very fast.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Matsumoto? I remember I told you to go and pick up some specific books from the library, but you stayed in the office, probably taking a nap, before that… before he came in here". Toshiro folded his arms while glaring at the still giggling female.

"Yes Captain, I'm sorry, I will go in a second." Matsumoto was very quick to take Toshiro off guard once and again and plant a soft kiss on his mouth. Toshiro froze at the contact.

Matsumoto lifted a pointed finger at him. "Lighten up Captain, I'm glad you finally had some fun, you know, you work yourself too hard sometimes." With those words Matsumoto blew an imaginary kiss towards Toshiro and left him alone in the office. Toshiro's face was twitching with annoyance. He turned towards his desk with the awaiting paperwork and mumbled to himself "those two… I swear I'll… what the hell…"

* * *

A few days later Toshiro found himself buried in work at his desk. The heat of the day was almost unbearable and while Matsumoto was not there he stole some quick fans at his face with a very childish and simple self-made paper fan. He desperately wished for one of those mechanic fans that existed in the human world. Toshiro thirstily took a sip of water from his mug on the desk and pondered whether to cool himself down again with the paper fan lying on his desk next to his mug.

As a particular brain-wrenching paragraph occupied his mind afterwards the door to the office was slammed open. Toshiro's head shot up in surprise as Captain Kyoraku strolled inside, followed closely by Gin.

Kyoraku smiled broadly. "Ohoi Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro stood up, moving his chair back a few spaces from the swift motion. "Have you heard of a thing called knocking?"

"Oh I'm sorry Captain, my bad. I just came by because of official business. You know of that special in depth Hollow report Captain-Commander Yamamoto wants due next week?"

"Yes… that, I know of it, actually that's what I'm working on right now, I'm very busy if you didn't notice… What are you two doing together anyway? It's unusual to see you two here."

Kyoraku turned his head to look at Gin. "Oh… him? He passed me at the meeting hall, wanting to say hello to you. We happened to accompany each other here." Kyoraku looked at Gin like he was a parasite. They obviously didn't get along very well. Toshiro noticed the way too obvious look of disgust on Kyoraku's face; he couldn't blame him though, only a handful of people actually got along with the infamous Captain of the 3rd Division.

Gin stood silently, smiling. "Yes, I just wanted to pay a little visit that's all."

Kyoraku lifted an eyebrow at Gin and then turned towards Toshiro again. "Well, that's all actually, I was appointed to make sure that everyone is making an effort in getting the report done due time, I expected that I didn't have to check on you though Captain Hitsugaya, I will take my leave."

"I thought you always sent dear Nanao to do all your hard lifting, ne?"

Toshiro's eyes went wide by Gin's comment, but luckily, Kyoraku was one of the coolest and most down to earth Captains in Seireitei and he was a tough tree to shake, so he did not take Gin's provocation personally.

"Trust me, I wish she would do a lot more for me if you know what I mean… good day to you two" Kyoraku tilted his straw hat and disappeared out of the office, leaving Gin alone with Toshiro.

A few moments of silence went by until Toshiro decided to break it. "You couldn't help yourself could you? Also, since when does the Captain-Commander check up on our paperwork?"

"My, Toshiro I don't know what you are implying at… Maybe dear old Captain Yamamoto doesn't believe his subordinates to be competent, maybe in his eyes we are all children…" Toshiro wished that Gin would address him correctly, but he knew that no matter how many times he would tell him to Gin wouldn't change, especially not after… being so intimate.

"I think you do, but whatever… If he wants to check up on us like on irresponsible adolescents then so be it…" Flashes of their last encounter popped up in Toshiro's mind all of a sudden and he felt the blood rush to his hot face.

"I find that funny coming from you… Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro annoyingly clenched his teeth together. "So you want to insult me too is that it?"

"Not at all oh Cute One…" Gin smiled mischievously.

A few moments of silence flew by them again. "Well? What did you come here for Ichimaru?" Toshiro grabbed his mug to take another zip of water.

Gin chuckled. "I just came to give you a little reminder. I think we owe our dear Rangiku one if you know what I mean."

If Toshiro's face had had the ability to explode it would certainly have done so and as Gin's words slipped out the water inside Toshiro's mouth came back out as a fountain. Toshiro choked and banged his chest with his fist while looking down in frustration upon some of his now soaked papers.

"I… um… what… what did you say?"

"I mean, technically we didn't make her-"

"I know what you damn well mean Ichimaru! What we did together was totally irresponsible and it was a stupid, stupid idea."

"Irresponsible yes, but hell, I know I enjoyed every minute of it, I know you did too Toshiro."

Toshiro started blushing fiercely. "I have no comments to that…"

"I know you don't little snowy birdie." Gin suddenly came very close to Toshiro, leaning in over his desk, their faces only inches away from each other. He whispered seductively "don't worry Toshiro; I saw with my own eyes how much you enjoyed being with us… I'm planning many repeat performances in the near future, so don't you worry…"

Gin leaned into Toshiro, their mouths brushing. Gin teasingly bit down on Toshiro's lower lip. Toshiro's lower regions eagerly responded to the touch, making him go hard very fast. His cheeks burned red. Oh God even in his dreams he had witnessed Gin doing that to him again.

Soon after Gin straightened up and turned around to leave.

"I'll leave you to it Toshiro; I hope we'll see each other very soon. Oh, and by the way, nicely made paper fan."

Toshiro's eyes opened wide in disbelief. Gin's wicked smile was driving Toshiro crazy. He couldn't believe how Gin had managed to turn him on this much and now he was just going to leave. Toshiro's pride was too great to tell him to stay. He cursed at him on the inside.

A smirking and silent Gin left Toshiro's office without any further ado. Toshiro was left feeling very sexually frustrated and very annoyed. He clenched his fists on the table.

That man…

Sure, he was damn sexy; sure, he was super intelligent. In fact he was everything Toshiro wanted along with Matsumoto, but he would make Toshiro grow grey hairs way before a ripe old age he was sure of it.

Toshiro sighed deeply and decided to return his focus on his work. Matsumoto would probably be back soon, unless she was indulging herself in buying sake or dried persimmons…

Toshiro found himself interrupted again. The flashes of the wrong, but oh so good threesome that outlined his very first sexual experience returned to haunt his mind.

Gin… that bastard. Toshiro may never quite be able to figure that man out completely, it amazed Toshiro how much of an asshole Ichimaru could be one moment, the next (most likely in bed) he would be extremely gentle and loving. Toshiro concluded there was a lot more to Gin than meets the eye and that he cared a lot more for Toshiro than he let on. Maybe he even loved… Toshiro? Toshiro wasn't sure what it meant to love someone. The feelings he had for Ichimaru and Matsumoto was quite unlike those he held for Momo Hinamori. Maybe time would teach him what loving someone romantically really meant.

Toshiro decided he would be prepared next time Matsumoto and Ichimaru decided to go pervert mode on him. He clashed his hand to his head for thinking dirty again and for thinking about a possible "next" time. He realized his life would be forever changed by that experience.

Toshiro went back to work when suddenly remembering the comment Gin threw his way just before he left… Toshiro rested his head on his palm for a moment, tapped his fingers against his chin and thought to himself:

What the hell was wrong with his paper fan?

* * *

**Author's note: So there you go, my first ever lemon, it turned out be quite longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please take a minute or two to leave me a review, just to tell me if you liked it or if you have constructive criticism, it will help me grow as a writer.**


End file.
